Everlasting Cumstopper
by HeisenbergofHermes
Summary: Willy and Slugworth have a lot of of time alone together in that BIG chocolate factory. During that time they've established a SEXY relationship. Try not to cum challenge. Read at your own risk.


Willy loved nothing more than spending some time in the bedroom with his hot boyfriend, Mr. Wilkinson AKA Arthur Slugworth. There was nothing quite like that aching anticipation that took hold of his senses everytime his uke nerd boyfriend would teasingly strip off the layers of his steamy manly man's suit. Just thinking about fucking him into the chocolate mattress again got his pants feeling like a childrens size 0!

Tonight was a special night. It was Willy and Slugworths 5th anniversary. But it was just an anniversary of when they first did a 69, not some weird thing like commit to one another for eternity. They weren't retards. Anyway, since Willy was the manly, crazy top it was up to him to make tonight especially scrumptious. And since he was the candy overlord he had an extensive supply of erotic melty chocolate and the best strawberries $1.99 could buy.

Willy was getting horny thinking about his sexy night ahead and rushed into the wonkavator. Usually the two would indulge themselves in steamy foreplay, watching some oompa loompa porn on the wonkavision, but they decided they weren't loser 15 year olds last week.

As Will was ascending to the wonkawack room, he could see Slugworth through the windows transparency. From what he could see, his uke boy toy was naked and sprawled across the heart shaped cocoa bed. Willy thought his lover looked lame af and desperate and that made him laugh. He was also aching for some tainting but didnt let it show because he liked to be cool.

Finally the two fags were together. As Willy stepped off the wonkavator, holding two buckets of melted chocolate from michaels, and grocery store defect fruit, he couldn't help that cheeky grin that hit his face as he stood above his submissive boyfriend.

"Couldn't wait for me, could you?" Wonka said as he set down his hot sex ingredients. "What a fucking whore."

Slug just raised himself on his elbows, and opened his thin 60's old man stocking legs, revealing a flaccid peach cock. This action made the Wonka guy bonerize even FURTHER.

Willy took a big step back and dropped his gay purple coat in the process. His khakis were soon around his ankles. Slugworth hummed approvingly at the sight of his tops huge bulge, hidden under some soiled tmnt boxers. Sluggy wanted nothing more than to dig his nose deep into the hot crevices of the hairy squishy sagging sack.

Willy walked his groin forward hungrily and Slug leaned his thinned head forward ever so obediently taking whatever was given to him into the hot depths of his watery pie hole, or should i say… candy hole.

The first thing Slugworth noticed was the taste of a dirty cock. The dick cheese filled his senses to the max. But he was happy, because Willy had remembered how much he loved to lick his master's red dick clean, but something was different. Instead of the cheese tasting like parmesan ass, the flavor in his mouth right now was something totally opposite. Almost like…

"Cream cheese icing?" Arthur revealed dumbfounded. Willy just looked down at his hoe agreeably.

"Tell me, how do you like it. " Willy asked as he picked a scoop for himself from under his foreskin, raking his tongue over the digit. "it's a new recipe. I call it, wonkacream, It will be in stores just next month. But i figured for you, I'd call it… wonkacum. "

Willys wonkacum was his best creation to date. He had decided from the beginning that in order the make it have that raw wonka taste, all packages must be assembled through his steamy hot johnson before being delivered in stores. And because of the lengthy process of getting the stuff assembled, he'd charge 500 bucks per jar! He'd be rich.

Slug felt special that he was the first to try the wonkacum, cream, or whatever. Willy grabbed his bfs balding scalp and pushed it against his cock with love. The unsuspecting man gagged at the contact of his uvula hitting the base of the rod but he could care less. He knew will loved him and that deepthroating him was a sign of love.

With his usually sultry mouth like a fountain at this point it was safe to say that Slugs gag reflex was being pushed to the brink. Without warning, gushes of hot spitty vomit showered over Willys dick. Willy however seemed unfazed at the contact, in fact his boner twitched uncontrollably at the feeling.

Before slugWorth could expel the entire remnants of his abused candy coated intestines, willy quickly pushed his cock even deeper into his boyfriend's open cavern, hushing the projectile vomit and actually forcing his boyfriend to choke and swallow it.

Willy was so rock hard at this point. Even harder than an everlasting gobstopper. His 8 inch cock thrusted in and out with a vigorous force that can only be compared to that of an active volcano. The gags, and pleading watery eyes of his uke only made him all the more close to busting his alpha male nut.

Slugworth was on the verge of passing out from asphyxiation, until Willy had bucked his hips with extra oomph, and screamed; "SLUUUUUUUUGWOOOORTH!" as he released his twitching ballsacks remamts. He didn't care if he just murdered a billion of his potential children, his own pleasure was the most important thing. FUCK KIDS!

Willy didn't care to return oral stimulation to Arthurs penile organ because he figured that work was only for little bitch taking muggles. There was no way he'd be lame enough to do THAT!

slugworth collapsed onto the hard heart shaped chocolate bed that was covered in a silk red sheet. His eyes were half lidded under his dirtied glasses, his mouth was red and stretched and dripping with saliva, he was covered in his own vomit, but he could not deny the fact that his 6 inch dick was standing proud and tall. His asshole tickled and twitched with need. Willy took the sight into account.

There were always oompa loompas on standby because both Willy and Slugworth had a kink for fucking in front of other people, or in this case illegal immigrants from loompaland. And they had to admit, the oompa loompa small pudgy hands could reach places in the anal cavity no normal man could reach. They also had cute puffy dark orange nips.

Now, both men were bare except Willy. He still had his tall ass hat, and slug was still wearing his shoes, socks, and glasses. The alpha male chocolatier, with a generous scoop of chunky barf in his right hand, began to lube up his boyfriend. The two have tried a lot of lube alternatives, spit, chocolate, loompa lube, but none of them came close to the effectiveness of fresh puke. Considering the barf was all of those things, along with stomach acid, how was this even debatable? Not to mention SEXY.

As requested, a 3 foot 6 oompa loompa picked up the two buckets of chocolate, and squishy berries, and handed them to the mastermind willy, who was in the process of prolapsing his bottoms worn out asshole. With Willys hairy booty sticking up in the air, he turned his head and nodded approvingly to the orange loompa, that nodded in return. Quickly what ensued was like a routine. The loompa began stuffing Wills asshole. First the strawberries, that would squish inside him and cause his walls to contract. Next the oompa would insert syringes full of chocolate into his saviors anus like a hoey enema. Willy could not get off from his ass without this addictive practice.

Just as Willy was starting to feel the true essence of his choco filled asshole, which was dripping down his thigh like shit, Slugworth began begging that his feisty top pound him into the 'mattress'. Willy was happy to oblige. He soon began entering his whole member into his baby's vomit encrusted hole. It just took one thrust and willy was engulfed to the brim, he knew this was because his boyfriend was a used up slut.

What happens next would always be Willys favorite part. Usually when they were fucking for a good couple of minutes they began to sweat. This caused the chocolate mattress to melt beneath Slugworth, causing him to sink into it. He loved the feeling of melted chocolate on his back. Willy would pound his boyfriend so relentlessly, all the while an oompa sex slave would fist him to the shoulder, churning the contents of his rectum. It was bliss.

Soon the commotion of this steamy event brought the attention of the other oompa noogas in the factory. They began to cheer the two on to see who could last the longest without cumming, but the two humans on the bed paid them no mind. Afterall, they only cared about the opinions of HUMANS.

Just as Willy and Slugworth were about the cum their brains out, a ghetto oompa loompa played My Way by Fetty Wap on their chocolate iphone. This song just made cumming that much easier. Slugworth was the one to lose this little cum off, but it wasn't surprising. NO ONE BEAT WILLY. SluGwOrth cried out as he came all over his torso, squeezing Willys chocolaty ass cheeks in the process. That was what pushed Wonka to cum so hard he went blind.

Everytime Willy came with his ass filled to the fullest capacity with sweets, as soon as he let his walls loosen his asshole would spray projectice choco/strawberry chunk mixture all over the handsy oompa loompa behind him. The action made his orgasm ride out to the fullest extent

As the loser oompa loompas were trading cocoa beans to the winners of the cum off, Willy and Slugworth would instantly step off eachother. They didn't like being touchy feely with anyone but Grandpa Joe.

This anniversary was awesome!


End file.
